


A Family Affair

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Debbie and Lou are finally getting married. A little bit of chaos throws a wrench in the plan, but with the help of their friends, they just might make it down the aisle in one piece.





	A Family Affair

Everything had been going smoothly until Constance came running over to where Lou stood with Daphne and Amita, rambling and not making sense. Once Amita got her to take a breath and calm down, they all realized why she had been so panicked in the first place. She’d lost the rings. Amita decided to take charge. "Okay, so Daphne, Constance and I will be on the hunt for the rings. Lou, just get ready. I’ll tell Tammy to handle all of the last minute things." 

When Amita, Constance and Daphne went off in search of the missing rings, Lou went to put on the suit that Rose had so graciously designed for her, and no doubt fretted over until she nearly tore her hair out. Not to mention what it must have took for her to design and create Deb's dress. She had to make sure they both thanked her at the reception.

Just as she was fixing her collar, Tammy's voice sounded in her ear. "Lou, it’s Debbie. Daphne told her about Constance losing the rings and now she won’t stop crying. You need to talk to her." Tammy relayed her frantic message over the earpiece. They had all agreed on wearing earpieces until the wedding began for a reason exactly like this.

"On my way," Lou confirmed, kicking off her heels and running to where Debbie would be getting ready. She got to the door which was abruptly slammed in her face.

"Are you nuts," Debbie yelled at Tammy. "She can’t see me, it’s bad luck. Don’t we have enough of that already?" Lou listened at the door, hearing Debbie break down into tears after she’d finished speaking.

"Debbie, honey. It’s Lou, I’m here. Everything’s going to be okay."

"I’ve just, I've never done this before, Lou. Nothing's going right. I've never been one of those girls who sit around planning their wedding their whole life. I was busy planning heists. I don’t know what I’m doing anymore."

"I don’t either, baby, but we're doing it together, alright," Lou tried, but Debbie wasn’t listening.

"I mean, do you even like the damn diamond? Not that it matters anymore since they’re gone!" Another wrack of sobs hit Debbie.

"I wouldn’t have helped you steal them if I didn’t like them," Lou said. Debbie snorted a half-laugh. At least it wasn’t crying. "Are you going to be okay?"

Debbie let out a sigh heavy enough for Lou to hear through the door between them. "Yeah. Just make sure they find the rings, Lou."

"I will," Lou promised. If they didn’t find those rings they’d have her to answer to. She wouldn’t let anything mess up this day for them, for Debbie. They’d waited too long for this to have it all to go downhill.

"Hey, I thought Constance was supposed to be in charge of the rings," Nine Ball said, stepping up behind Lou.

"You found them," Debbie shouted from behind the door.

"Yeah, they were just sitting around. I found them in the most random place."

"All that maters is that we have them. Thank you, Nine Ball."

"Tammy, you let everyone know they’ve been found. Debbie, finish getting ready. I’ll meet you at the end of the aisle." Lou couldn’t see it, but Debbie smiled as she wiped away her tears.

Heels back on and not a hair out of place, Lou was ready. She'd never thought she would get married until the day she met Debbie. It was the first time she had ever even given consideration to a wedding. Now here she stood, awaiting the love of her life to walk down that aisle. And when she did, all the air left the room. Rose had done a phenomenal job. The dress was perfect and Debbie looked absolutely radiant in it.

Lou took Debbie's hands when she reached the altar. She was so happy to be marrying this woman. The vows were simple, traditional mostly and Debbie's eyes welled with tears when she saw the rings. Everything was going just as planned now. No more surprises. They kissed, and their friends cheered. Rose was crying, she had warned them she always cried at weddings. Amita gave them two thumbs up and a big smile. So did Constance. They had all become a family. A strange, thieving, loving, wonderful family. They couldn’t ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third fic for Femslash February 2019. If you’d like to see more for Debbie/Lou, please leave me a request. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Edina_Saunders_Prompt_Collection
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
